Ultimatum
by CSI3SidleGSR
Summary: Set a month after Burden of Proof. Sara is given an offer to leave and decides it’s time to draw the line. A plant just doesn’t cut it. GSR


Ultimatum

Set a month after Burden of Proof. Sara is given an offer to leave and decides it's time to draw the line. A plant just doesn't cut it. GSR, of course. Grissom's thoughts are in _italics. _The characters aren't mine and the song belongs to DHT.

This is my first (posted) CSI fic, but any feedback is LOVED! And, yes, this may seem a little out of character, but most GSRs have to be since our _dear_ writers haven't done anything to help us GSR shippers out recently. Who knows, I'm keeping the faith! Please R&R

The rumors had started about a week ago, three weeks after Sara had asked for a leave of absence. They said Sara had been offered a job somewhere else. Some said D.C., others said back at her lab in San Francisco, some even said the FBI lab in Quantico. One thing was for certain, though. Gil Grissom was getting restless.

He'd noticed her hovering more. Now and then she'd stop and look around. Twice in the break room, once in the lab, once while looking at his office. It seemed like she'd been taking it all in. As if she was making a decision. _Or as if she already had. _

Now, a week after the rumors began, his rope was starting to fray. He'd snapped at Greg, given Catherine a hard time at a scene, and ignored a memo from Ecklie. _Okay, so the last one wasn't news, but it had happened in the last few hours._

He was now tackling the mountain of paperwork that had settled on his desk, which made his mood even better. Another signature was added to another report as a knock came at his door. It was Sara.

"Hey, I'm headed out. Wanted to know if you were gonna show your face before next shift starts?" Her face lit up with a smile and a glimpse of one came to his.

"Soon, maybe."

"Okay. Just a heads up, Greg is hiding in the lab. Thinks he did something wrong." She had a look to her, Grissom noticed. A knowing look. Like she knew what was bugging him. "Anyway, tonight's my night off, so I'll see you Friday." Without waiting for a goodbye, she started to walk away.

"Um…Sara?" She turned back.

"Yes?" He wasn't exactly sure he'd had something to say. In fact, he wasn't sure he'd consciously made the decision to call out to her.

"Never mind. Just…relax. It's your night off and you haven't had one in a while." She nodded, looking almost disappointed, but it faded.

"See you, Grissom." He turned back to his papers and finished the closest one to him. Before starting another one, he decided to call it a night…er…a morning. On his way out, he stuck his head in the lab.

"Greg." The young lab tech had his back to the door but he flinched when he heard Grissom's voice.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I had a bad day and you were the closest life form." Greg nodded.

"Okay…um….thank you."

"See you next shift." With that Grissom headed out to his car. As he approached it, he noticed something sticking in his windshield wiper. He was about to toss it when he saw his name in a scrawl he knew. _Sara._ Along with the note there was a CD. Under his name was written, "Open first."

_Dear Grissom, _

I know by now you've heard things. I thought I'd clear a few things up. I have been offered the dayshift supervisor position back in San Francisco. The first news of this position reached me a month ago, which is why I put in for a leave of absence. When you sent me the plant, which was lovely by the way, I decided to stay. Now, though, I just am feeling so tired. Not with the job, though, with us. You may be thinking 'What us?' and to that I say 'Case in point'.

Call me crazy, but to me there's always been something there. Something we've been ignoring for God knows how long. You always stand a little too close and I try too hard to impress you. Maybe it's just me. Who knows?

So, now you may turn on the CD. Listen to the lyrics because they are what I've really been needing to say.

Grissom popped the CD out of the case, turned on the car, and let the music begin.

You can run to me

You can laugh at me

Or you can walk right out that door

But I can't be your friend anymore

This might come as quiet a shock

But I've given it a lot of thought

This thing that's come between us can't be ignored

I've taken all I can

This is where its got to end

'Cause I can't be your friend anymore

And I can't be accused

Of not being there for you

How many nights have you shown up at my door

I hope you understand

That this wasn't in my plans

But I can't be your friend anymore

And its killin' me to know you

Without having a chance to hold you

And all I wanna do is show you

How I really feel inside

You can run to me

You can laugh at me

Or you can walk right out that door...

But I can be your friend anymore

So baby, now its up to you

Do I win or do I lose

Will my heart fly or lie broken on the floor

Well take me as I am

'Cause I want you to be my man

But I can't be your friend anymore

And its killin' me to know you

Without having a chance to hold you

And all I wanna do is show you

How I really feel inside

You can run to me

You can laugh at me

Or you can walk right out that door

But I can't be your friend anymore

And its killin' me to know you

Without having a chance to hold you

And all I wanna do is show you

How I really feel inside

You can run to me

You can laugh at me

Or you can walk right out that door

But I can't be just friends anymore

Grissom sat still for a long time. Then, he realized he hadn't read the last part of the note.

_So, as the song said, I'm leaving this up to you. I have a flight at noon to San Francisco tomorrow to check out the job. I leave my apartment at 11. I need a reason to stay and, this time, I won't listen to "The lab needs me." It sounds selfish, but I need more than that. I need for it to not be about the lab. It has to be about us. _

_I love you, Grissom. I've been afraid to say it, even to myself, but I'm not anymore, because I know this could be my one chance to speak my mind. I've loved you for a while now. I've made a step and now it's your turn. I will stay at my apartment until 10:59, but after that, I will go to San Francisco and consider the job. I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Sara_

Grissom looked at the clock. It was 9:30 now. He had a little over an hour to decide.

AN: What will happen? Hmmm...considering I already said it was GSR...Ah well. Please review, it makes my day, month, and year! Depending on feedback I'll have part 2 up between tomorrow and Friday (I have two concerts to sing at between then, so feel special!)


End file.
